nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Crisis
Crisis is a custom Nazi Zombies map and a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is the same as the map "Crisis", but more utilities have been added for the Nazi Zombies mode. Backstory The Cuban Missile Crisis was not only the height of fear struck in the hearts of Americans caused by the Russians, it was also the height of testing using Element 115. During the Cuban Missile Crisis, the Russians constructed a base within Cuba and began testing Element 115 on C.C.C.P. soldiers and Tropas. The result?: zombies, and a lot of them. The effect of the Element was reported to Fidel Castro. To see the effects first-hand, Castro asked Lev Kravchenko to unleash them upon Havana. While discussing the assassination of Fidel Castro, Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, and Carlos are attacked by the zombies. They escape, however, and return to the US. Not only did Russia unleash zombies upon Havana, they also unleashed them upon a MAC-V SOG building near Hue City. The building was quickly overrun and the inhabitants were killed. In order to retrieve any documents they could from the building, John F. Kennedy sent Mason, Woods, Bowman, and Hudson to the compound. They arrive and are met by zombies. Unfortunately they did not recover anything. They returned to the US and Kennedy explains their new mission. Soviet presence within Vietnam was confirmed by a crashed aircraft carrying Nova-6. Once again Mason, Woods, Bowman, and Hudson are flown to Vietnam to destroy the aircraft and Nova-6. When they arrive they are attacked by zombies. They destroy the aircraft and are retrieved by a Huey. The Huey flies them to a US Army base in Laos. Back in the US, the CIA began to realize the intensity of the situation. They tell a General to brief the four soldiers about the situation. The General is taken to Laos to brief the soldiers. They are told that they need to find evidence of zombies being made by the Russians. The four are flown via AC-130 to a Soviet Intelligence Station in Laos to find any important information. They recovered what they could. The documents are taken to the Pentagon for studying. The CIA carefully studied the documents and eventually learn of a Soviet base on Mt. Yamatau. Special Agents Jason Hudson, Grigori Weaver, Terrance Brooks, and Bruce Harris are flown to Mt. Yamatau. They were told that they must secretely enter the facility, destroy the facility itself, and kill the creators of the zombies. However, they are attacked by zombies. Hudson and Weaver make it out alive, but Brooks and Harris are killed in the fight. After the two agents return to the Pentagon, the CIA learns that in order to cover their tracks and cover up any evidence, the Soviets infected their own base. Fortunately for the US, Hudson discovered papers that had the coordinates of the real research facility on them. Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, and Jason Hudson are reunited. Their last mission is to destroy the Soviet base in Cuba where the testing first began. When the four arrive they are once again attacked by zombies. Amidst the fighting, Mason was able the plant C4 all throughout the base. They all escape before the explosion occurs. It is presumed that all the zombies and evidence of the zombies were annihilated during the explosion. However, this was never officially confirmed, and several research facilities are still within Vietnam. Enemies *C.C.C.P. zombies - These zombies wear the C.C.C.P. uniform. They act the same way as regular zombies. Their faces are pale and rinkly, and their clothes are ripped, torn, and bloody. *Tropas zombies - Tropas zombies wear the basic Tropas uniform. Tropas zombies' faces are much more raggely than C.C.C.P. zombies. Their uniforms are also a lot more ripped and destroyed. *Helldogs - The Helldogs are basically Hellhounds. They attack the player and can down them. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. 'Pistols' *M1911 *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *Commando 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *M72 LAW *China Lake 'Specials' *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow Explosive Tip 'Others' *Sickle *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) *Thundergun *Monkey Bomb Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. A small difference is included: instead of having set destinations upon teleporting, the players are randomly taken to a room. This may be a pro or con depending on the situation. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' * Nuke *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Death Machine *Double Points *Triple Points *Carpenter *Berserker *Grim Reaper 'Perks' *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Stamin-Up *Attach-A-Matic Each of these Perks can be in use at the same time and there is no limit to how many times they can be purchased (excluding Quick Revive in solo). ﻿﻿ Category:Crisis Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith